Talk:Vita-Chamber
"Vivian Chambers" It is interesting that Whittaker Chambers, who wrote a negative review of Ayn Rand's "Atlas Shrugged", has the alias Jay Vivian Chambers. Another Ayn Rand reference, or just coincidence? :-) What would be Rand's opinion of vita-chambers? --Lachnummer 09:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Coincidence. What else are the chambers going to be called? JAF1970 16:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Range of a Vita-Chamber? Ryan's Vita chamber may have been off, but it was not the only unit in Hephestus, or Rapture for that matter. As a result, what prevented Ryan from re-spawning in another Vita Chamber? In short, the question I'm asking, is does this mean that Vita-Chambers have a range to them? If so, how far? --Binoculars 17:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah exactly. It would have been a grand plan that Ryan set up in order to escape the spotlights of course. From the very moment Jack used the DNA specific bathysphere until he being revived somewhere else in rapture. Mallerd 15:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : :A player has documented killing themself just before facing the Ryan dialogue sequence (right at the location Ryan was killed) and being 'resurrected' in the other Vita-Chamber out in the big Central Control room. What Ryan did after that and through the 'Lamb-Era', etc... might have been an interesting story (and a missed opportunity for an more epic 'twist' to disclose at the end of BS1). Inside Whoelse thinke we should get a screen shot of inside a vita-chamber? Bioshock123 16:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Info on how Vita-Chambers work Jordan Thomas made several posts on the 2K BioShock 2 Forums explaining how the Vita-Chambers work and why in the case of Delta's broken bond with Eleanor it would not have been enough to save him: Both of these quotes came from this thread. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 10:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Article Inconsistancy Okay, so first off, it says " Ryan doesn't revive because he deactivated the Vita-Chamber in his office." However, in the same section, it goes on to say " Vita-Cambers work automatically -- there is no need to use or activate them". Just inconsistant, that's all. Phoenix saturn 22:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :It isn't really an inconsistency. All it means is that resurrection happens automatically as long as the Vita-Chamber in the area is turned on/functional. I.E. there is no need to press a button to be revived. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) "Sinclair Solutions successfully manufactured this potentially world-changing device for Ryan Industries, who proceeded to take it public" Is this true I dont recall seeing a label or any mention of 'Sinclair Solutions' making them. Research and development is one thing manufacturing and servicing is another. Thats a bit larger task than Sinclair Solutions might have been capable of (and Alexander/Suchong worked for Ryan/Ryan Industries.) :"Introducing the future of health and wellness, The Vita-Chamber" :―Ad from Ryan Industries The Little Undertakers (what happened to the 'little brothers') drag your corpse back to a Vita-Chamber (no need for physics impaired Teleporting or this Quantum Entanglements stuff). Its all part of the service - and Jack with Ryan's genes is signed-up already. The Vita-Chambers, less this advanced 'deluxe' resurrection features were a way for Ryan Industries to compete with ADAM, accelerated to break the ADAM addictions and potentially implement a cure. They just lumped too much stuff onto Suchong - seems he now invented half the things in Rapture and they all come somehow from Fink in Columbia too: Vita Chambers 'just set to Ryan' dont seem like something that would be deployed all throughout Rapture during a 'civil war'. The advertisements and deployment previously seen make it look like it was around for quite a time before the BaS events (like years) Didnt Suchong have enough things in his own area of science to keep him busy without all this other stuff (and all crammed in SOOOO short a period - he didnt detect/contact Fink&Co until after the Shootout Sep 1958) :From the Vita-Chamber Audio Diary he did not originate the idea, he just helped out some. It's even possible that Suchong got some info from Fink. sm Solarmech (talk) 19:24, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Nothing indicates that the Vita-Chamber mechanic came from Fink or Columbia. Just because it works with quantum entanglement (which is a reference to System Shock 2, not Infinite) doesn't mean he got that from Columbia. Still yes, it's not his work, at least any part unrelated to ADAM and genetics, but proud as he is he judged it lightly because it's not his own work (like he mocked Tenenbaum's later researches). The problem with that blackboard is that the wording makes it sounds like he discovered that himself, which is not true and probably a bad phrasing from the developers. It mentions that stage one is complete, which means that the Vita-Chambers were already installed throughout Rapture, but we don't know when did Suchong start working on the project and when stage one was complete. For all we know stage one could have started in November 1958 and only concluded in January 1959. Pauolo (talk) 20:56, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Vita-Chambers, vending machines? I was just wondering, shouldn't Vita-Chambers be considered as vending machines? They don't cost you anything and aren't hackable (well, at least by the player), but so do Gene Bank and Power to the People machines in Bio1 and 2. Also I doubt Ryan would have made them free to use if they ever went into full activity. Pauolo (talk) 18:41, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :As a player, you can't use the Vita-Chamber at will as you can the Gene Bank and Power to the People machines. I htink that difference kinda puts them in a class by themselves. sm Solarmech (talk) 19:20, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::You do use them when reviving, and you can choose not to by disabling them within the game's options. Pauolo (talk) 19:24, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I totally get your logic, but something just feels off about counting the Vita-Chamber as a Vending Machine. All the Vending Machines work under a basic principle that with a simple exhchange of "something" (money, ADAM, impromptu weapons supplies, etc.) this machine will give you some item or service in return. Be it a gumball, a newspaper, a phone call, a morbid fortune, medical attention, the newest Plasmid, or some rare ammunition, there's a give-and-take relationship with these machines. :::The Gene Bank and Power to the People are free, but they're not exactly charities. They're sort of public services, kinda like the Need to Know Theater. The users of either vending machine have already purchased guns and ammo from some supplier or a Gene Tonic from the Garden. No one can use these machiens without first having bought the base component. In that sense, the gun or plasmid becomes the currency for the Power to the People or the Gene Bank, which then provide the customization service. :::The Vita-Chamber doesn't dispense anything (unless you count Jack's new body [where did all his corpses go, anyway?]) and it doesn't cost anything either (unless you count a death, the ultimate payment). :::From everything we know, the Vita-Chamber was a deception. It appears to have been born out of Ryan's increasing (somewhat justified) paranoia that he'd be assasinated and his desire not die. He commissioned his scientists to build something to bring him back to life if killed and placed the devices all over the city so that no matter where he died, one would be in close proximity. To hide the true intention of this amazing invention from citizens who'd wonder what this hulking machine taking up real-estate space was, it's motive was disguised as a rejuvenating spa treatment: "Introducing the future of health and wellness, the Vita-Chamber." :::SO… what all this means is that Ryan may very well have NEVER meant for them to go into full activity for the public, otherwise his enemies could become immortal. Ryan Industries could just keep pushing back the launch date for the chambers (claiming that they were still being improved) until his was reasonably sure that his life was no longer in danger. Under that understanding, it'd NEVER have been a "pay-based machine." :::What this tells me is that not only should the Vita-Chamber not be counted as a vending machine, neither should the voice box altering machine. :::Unownshipper (talk) 01:47, January 17, 2015 (UTC)